Rock Steady
by The Angry American
Summary: Trina finally gets a chance to get her dream kiss with Nick Mallory among the lights in a high school dance! Or does she really? Little Nick/Trina one-shot based on the song "Rock Steady" by The Whispers.


**"Rock Steady"**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Grojband. Grojband is owned by FreshTV. This is actually my first time writing a fic for the Grojband fandom. I also do not own the song by The Whispers as well. P.S., not a songfic.  
**

* * *

**Trina's POV**

The local high school dance. I never thought it would actually come to this fantastic moment.

I mean, it was me in a beautiful pink dress. My dress was sparkling like any other. The sparkling crystals that shined from my glittering pink dress outshined most of the losers through this little dance hall. But there was only one boy who couldn't quite help but be fascinated by somebody like me.

And that boy was named Nick Mallory. He was always the definition of what cool was about. Not to mention that he was so devastatingly handsome with that perfect brown hair. That kind of hair that puts a certain Canadian pop star's haircut to shame.

Tonight, he was decked in a black and blue formal. Who knew someone like Nick Mallory made black and blue look very sexy?

After the rest of the couples were finished dancing on the dance floor, I stood all alone while Nick looked at me. One stare of his stole my heart to my surprise. I wanted him in every part that I anticipated.

After all, it was in his eyes. He knew he was tired of waiting for the rest of the girls to dance with him.

However, there were every girl in the audience that was snickering about the idea of me and Nick together. They think it's complicated and it could never work out between him and me. They think in their little thick-headed minds that Nick would deserve somebody so nice and carefree. But I planned on proving them wrong.

When I first met him, I knew in my mind that he wanted me so such, but somehow I didn't get it. It was almost like he was so blind. Knowing that I couldn't see the signs from him, I decided to give up. Or that's what I thought at first.

Instead, I decided to chase him because I knew my love for him wouldn't let me give up. It's clear that Nick Mallory was walking into my life as of right now. With that dreamy stare of his, he approached closer to me.

Nick Mallory held my hand tenderly as I blushed.

"Trina..."

His words would make the single person melt on the insides like butter. My insides were melting right about now. My heart was melting so much, that I failed to form one sentence. And to my delight, I didn't need to.

"Yes, Nick...?"

"Would you like to dance with Nick Mallory?" He smiled.

Did I really hear myself right now? The 'Nick Mallory' wants to dance with me? This couldn't be a dream. What am I kidding? This wasn't a dream. This was reality!

"Yes..." I struggled again.

With his tender grip, he led me to the dance floor, where he was showing me his brilliant dance moves.

He was moving to the left and moving to the right. I would have slow danced with Nick, but since an groovi-ish 80's song was playing around the auditorium, I wouldn't mind following his movements. Me and Nick were rocking this floor and the rest of the students around us were going crazy. To be clear, we began rocking steady. And if me and Nick were lucky, we would rock steady until the break of dawn.

Nick Mallory's feet was shuffling with rhythm and style. He could pull off some of the most awesomely breakdancing that I ever seen, and his hair wouldn't mess up in the process. I could never breakdance anyway knowing that I didn't want to tear out my perfect dress, but at least it wouldn't hurt to try once in a while. It would be interesting to see somebody breakdance in glittering formal.

I regretted doing it, knowing that me, Trina Riffin, fell on my pink butt. After I fell on my butt, Nick started to pick me up on my two feet and wrapped my arm around me.

"Don't worry. Nick Mallory promises not to let you go this time." He spoke to me again.

"Okay..." I giggled.

As we held on, he twirled me through the floor as I ended up doing the splits perfectly. Me and Nick are the last two people who knew how to dance flawlessly. That little breakdance fail of mine didn't count by the way.

Nick twirled me around and around until I fell to the floor. Much to his words however, he didn't wanna let me go. I spun so much that the rest of the jealous girls out there were blinded by my glittering physique. I was almost like a human disco ball, but the little crystals that spun inside the auditorium was replaced by the glaring sun.

He spun me around again and turned to face me head-on. The sparks between me and Nick were strong enough to cause an explosion all around Peaceville. As my heart began pumping fiercely, he spoke to me with those magic words of his.

"Trina, I know what Nick Mallory needs to do to end this perfect night..." Nick softly said.

"You don't need to say anything, Nick. Just kiss me!" I exclaimed with excitement.

"That's what Nick Mallory was thinking right about now..."

As he dipped me with his strong, yet holding arms, he lowered his face towards mine and puckered up. This was actually gonna happen! After desperate attempt after another, I was finally getting my kiss with the coolest and hunkiest guy in school. Nothing, especially by turdcoat of a brother and his band of toiletheads, wasn't gonna stop me from getting my moment.

Mine and Nick's lips were nearly closer to one another. It was about to create a romantic explosion, when suddenly...

...

...

...

I heard a police siren. This was strange. Nick wasn't supposed to smooch like a siren.

But then, I realized my mistake when I opened my eyes. I ended up all alone in my room with nothing but my PJ's. I found out that my little romantic moment with Nick Mallory was nothing but a dream.

This wasn't fair! Why did it have to happen to me like some kind of cruel joke? There's no way I was gonna let one little police siren ruin my little dream once again.

Of course, it hurt me that I didn't sleep thanks to the racket that my brother Corey and his friends caused down at the basement. I really wanted to get back to my dream world that so I can be with Nick where we left off. It wasn't easy, so I decided to call on someone to help me get to sleep.

"MIIIIIIIIIII-NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Then, like a ball of lightning rolled up into one, Mina blasted through my room, leaving a very widened hole in the wall.

"Yes, Trina...?" Mina said while she rubbed her eyes for some reason.

Following my command, I grabbed a baseball bat next to the bed. I sometimes use it on my brother whenever he even thinks of trespassing into my room.

"Knock me back to sleep so I can head back to my dream kiss with Nick! I don't care if it hurts me, just do it, Mina!" I shouted to her as I handed her the bat.

"Well, Trina... I would likely give you permanent brain damage and such, but there's one little problem..." Mina yawned.

"What's that? You don't have the audacity to at least hit me back to sleep?" I said while I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst.

"I would..." Mina said while she rubbed her neck.

And then, she did what I couldn't never imagine would happen. She raised her voice at me.

"...BUT IT'S THREE O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING! THE REST OF US HAVE TO GET SOME SLEEP YOU KNOW!"

I was clearly offended. Basically, Mina was usually the cowardly, yet kind type whenever I bossed her around, but never before have I seen her break character just now. After she snapped at me, I snapped back.

"I could care about your problems, Mina! But right now, less talking, more knocking!" I shouted yet again while I closed my eyes.

Thinking that she was stupid to actually try this, Mina just had about enough.

"Yeeeee-ah... I'm going back to bed."

Frustrated, Mina left my room through a hole in the wall. Quite frankly, I didn't see her leave at all. My eyes was still shut, hoping that someone would hit me to sleep.

"Mina, I don't hear any whacking!" I yelled once more before I opened my eyes, "Why are you stand-"

I looked around my room and finally realized that Mina was not around. She left like a dust in the wind. I was outraged when she left me all by myself.

"Oh, no way! There is no way you're leaving me to fend for myself, Nina! I want to get permanent sleep so I can be with Nick, even if I'm braindead!" I yelled in anger. There was no way that my good friend Mina was coming back to me.

I had only one thing to blame for this. Don't worry, it wasn't my lame-o brother Corey and his little band. It wasn't the police siren's fault, and it certainly wasn't Mina's fault.

It was the universe's fault. They caused me to cut my little dream kiss short! With rage and hellfire in my voice, I yelled to the sky with the greatest of heavens.

"UNIVERRRRRRRRRRRRRRSE!"

* * *

**I gotta say, this was perhaps a mixed bag for me. I'm not sure if this was my best, but what did the rest of you think? Should I make edits and perhaps get a beta reader to correct my mistakes? Or did you like it the way that it is?**

**Either way, this was very interesting writing this. R&R, everyone!**


End file.
